


All is Found

by Faratiano



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Because why love triangle when we can have ot3, Light Angst, Multi, Newt is in grief, Polyamory, also theseus, don't worry this will ended warmly, happy birthday newt, slight mention of jaqueenie and kamagini and credence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faratiano/pseuds/Faratiano
Summary: They both knew how much Newt was still in grief, and they had tried everything to help him go through it, including this small celebration.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Leta Lestrange/Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 10
Collections: Newt Scamander's Birthday 2021 (FEBulousNewtDay2021)





	All is Found

**Author's Note:**

> Some context of this fic:
> 
> -set in not long after the war with Grindelwald  
> -Theseus is dead, and it impacted Newt _a lot_  
>  -Leta weren't engaged with or dated Theseus at all, she's in a relationship with Newt and Tina from the start.
> 
> Cw: images of death, trauma?
> 
> But anyways, enjoy.

Empty.

Cold.

Newt was panting hard. Each inhale he took felt like a painful jab to his lungs. He forced himself to stand up straight, desperate to find something, just _anything_ through the harsh wind and the distance of this wasteland. But all he saw was snow. Swirling violently in the air and painting the ground white.

It wasn't any different than when he first started running, trying to escape.

With all his might, he continued stepping forward. Newt wondered why his body felt warm, or the fact he still had any energy at all. Because at this point, he shouldn't even have survived.

The wind blew stronger against him, as if not wanting Newt to go any further. He stumbled a few steps back in order to regain balance and ended up hitting something with his back.

The sight behind him was enough to take every strength of his legs, causing him to fall flat on the ground.

Leta was standing before him. Pale and cold. Her eyes fully white and her lips sickly blue, like a rotten, living corpse. He heard her calling his name, but her mouth barely moved. Rather, he could hear her voice echoing within Newt's head.

The man tried to look away, only to find Jacob in the same condition.

It was hopeless. The more Newt tried to escape, the more people in such horrifying state appeared in his sight; Queenie, Yusuf Kama, Credence, Nagini, and Tina. Their voices tormenting his head chanting similar words over and over again,

_'You're too late, Newt.'_

_'Too late.'_

_'Too late! Too late!'_

His scream was silent. Covering his ears and shutting his eyes tight. Desperately begging this to stop before the worst scenario could happen. Which was too late,

The next thing he knew, all of them disappeared, along with their voices, replaced by a humongous figure of his brother, Theseus. Even paler and more terrifying than the others. His voice thundered inside Newt's head, impaling his brain with only three words:

_You failed me._

Newt woke up gasping.

He slowly sat up. Finding himself drenched in cold sweat. He wiped his face, overwhelmed yet relieved at the same time.

_It was just a dream… Only a dream…_

The sound of the rain tapping against the window, followed by the soft rumble of thunder helped him calm down. Newt emptily watched the grey sky through the glass. Only until his heartbeat steady, his gaze shifted to the clock before him and sighed.

What a way to start a morning.

After fighting a good amount of reluctance, Newt finally got to his feet, remembering all the errands he needed to do and about to make the bed when he noticed something else. He was alone in this room. Whereas usually at this hour, there should've been two other presences, still curling up on the bed.

"Tina?" He called out while fixing the collar of his robe. He expected a distant response from downstairs, but none was heard.

Holding his wand close to him, Newt hasten down the stairs. He had checked the bathroom, Tina's work room, even his menagerie where Newt was supposed to feed his creatures. But his house was eerily quiet, it left Newt uneasy. He couldn't help but wonder where they were.

"Leta?"

Both of them were still on their day off, there was no way they had gone to work. And groceries sounded even more impossible in such weather.

Newt's heart began to race. He knew he shouldn't exaggerate, but it seemed his dream earlier still had an effect on him. Glimpses of memories flashed through his mind. Of the war, of his friends departing, of _Theseus_. The thought of being alone and failing started to overwhelm him yet again. Even… even if they had gone somewhere, he hoped they left him a note, or any kind of clue of their whereabouts-

He froze once he reached the kitchen.

Leta and Tina were standing by the counter, both surprised at Newt's arrival. Sitting behind them was a small cake, coated in fresh cream and topped with small whirls of colorful icing. A thin candle stood in the center. The two women shared a meaningful glance, before setting down the piping bags they'd been holding.

"Good morning."

Newt gulped. He wanted to say many things; _Why are you up so early? What's with the cake? Why didn't you tell me before going?_ But instead, all he could say was,

"When... did you two bake that?"

"We woke up at five." Tina grinned. Still in her blue striped pajamas. She lightly scratched her cheek, "We, uhm, planned to make it without magic until _someone_ accidentally burned the first batter-"

The smaller woman interrupted by clearing her throat, "To be fair, I made a _fantastic_ breakfast for an exchange," said Leta. Confidence filled her voice as she dusted the hem of the apron atop her night gown.

Tina rolled her eyes, though she couldn't hide her amused smile, "Still, we can't celebrate a birthday without cake, so, we settled with this. We were about to bring this and your breakfast to you but, since the secret is out,"

She held out the cake, while Leta lit the candle with a tap of her wand.

"Happy birthday, Newt."

The man stood in silence. Still processing the moment. Not only was he worried over nothing, he had completely forgotten it was his _birthday_.

"You got letters from everyone too!" Tina waved her wand, muttered an _accio_ as a bunch of envelopes flew straight into her hand. "There's from Queenie and Jacob, Credence, Bunty, even gifts from Yusuf and Nagini-"

Tina's sentence trailed off when Newt's expression remained unchanged, stunned yet also difficult to read. The two shared another glance once again. They both knew how much Newt was still in grief, and they had tried everything to help him go through it, including this small celebration. But if not even the mention of letters and gifts from their friends could make him feel at least a little bit better...

Leta heaved a sigh, "Look, I know it isn't the brightest morning, and it's only the three of us here-"

" _Leta_ ," It was Tina's turn to interrupt, gently elbowed Leta's arm as a warning. The latter gave her an apologetic look and went quiet.

But they could barely think of comforting words when Newt lunged at them.

"W-wait, the cake!"

Luckily, Tina managed the cake to float away from her grasp before Newt pulled her and Leta into a tight hug. Squeezing himself between them.

Leta tenderly stroked his back as a comforting gesture, "Is.. everything alright?"

"No, everything's fine," said Newt, despite his voice breaking, "Thank you."

The women gladly embraced him. Their fingers intertwining on his back as they pulled him closer. All of Newt's fear slowly melted into a nice, loving warmth.

He was glad to have them by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Newt: "senangnya, lihat kedua istri akur." /plak
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!! After this long, annoying-ass writer's block bugging my head, i got to write 1k in a day, which is a huge achievement for me!
> 
> Also, i'm so glad finally able to (officially) write something with this lovely pairing. Do tell me what you think about it :)
> 
> Perhaps i'm a bit late, but well, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEWT!!!


End file.
